Sealed
Set at the end of part 2, Luka is suddenly sent to an area far from the Monster Lord’s castle. Where is Luka? And what is going to happen to him as he quickly encounters Black Alice. Major updates will be released as "chapters" (minimum of 7-8 monsters) currently far as story goes, around 4 chapters written with the expectation of a total of 5-6 chapters. Monster Girl Quest: Sealed is a Side Story full repatch mod styled much like New Game+ and War of the Goddesses created by Ginrikuzuma. ---- Poll Should I leave Heinrich as a Black Silhouette (what I have right now) or should I find a character design? Black Silhouette (Leave as is) Find a good character design I am constantly looking for more artists who have a similar style to the game to grab more monster girls. Alraune has a lot of work but most if it is not for free. I am willing (not at the moment however) to dish out some cash if you all like Alraune's work (look at Medusa, the four spirits mod's versions not the original ones, the alraune, and others by his name) since he does have a large amount of images that will keep me supplied for the entire mod, hopefully, in the case I am unable to contact more people. The mod is staying free obviously but I would rather not dish out money paying for art if you all don't necessarily like the art all too much. Should I grab more art from Alraune for more monster girls? Yes. No. ---- Due to the fact I'm adding monsters (some outside of Torotoro) without H-scenes. I have removed the H-scenes from existing characters. However I am now thinking of having text-only H-scenes kinda like OldSlashFriend's Passion for Decay (near the end of the mod). ' ' By H-scene I can easily mean intercourse or a death sequence (most if not all will end in death for the sake of plot). Should I leave the mod completely without H-scenes or should I add some text-based ones (maybe re-insert the scenes of those monsters who already had H-scenes). Yes, add text-based H-scenes for all the monsters. Yes, re-add the H-scenes for the monsters that have them and text-based for the ones that don't. No, no H-scenes for any monsters. ---- __TOC__ Author's Note am desperately looking for help with art for TITLE SCREEN. If you know someone who is willing to help / if you can help please post it on my [[:User_talk:Ginrikuzuma|talk page] or e-mail me (mail in Read-Me. At the moment, unless said differently in the credits, or right above the Gallery at the end of the page, all the art is either from Torotoro or made from scratch (at the moment the maps and title screen are what I did from scratch myself other than the character sprites obviously).] Story of spoilers, avoid introduction section if you do not wish to run into the spoilers including parts of the story that has not yet been programmed into the game. [Subject to change] Black Alice’s Castle Introduction Luka finds himself in an unknown castle that is not of the Monster Lord’s. He is quickly approached by Black Alice and asks him why he is here. If Luka says “I know..”, he realizes that she sent him to this unknown place and prepares for battle. If Luka says “Not a clue..”, the figure reveals herself as Black Alice. Luka suddenly realizes that she is the instigator that Queen Fairy and Queen Elf mentioned. If Luka says “....”, Black Alice reveals herself as Luka remains quiet. She comments on how simple it is to kill Luka in his mute state. If he continues to say “......”, he is immediately swarmed by hordes of monsters and receives a Game Over. If he says “I won’t die easily!”, the story continues. Black Alice requests for Luka to live long enough to endure her traps, not having gone through enough trouble to make them for him to die in the beginning. Black Alice disappears, but is replaced by Amphisbaena who, according to Undine, is a fake but still capable of killing Luka. After much hassle, he finally defeats the copy. Luka begins to wonder how he was separated from Alice, if that Black Alice was really who Queens Fairy and Elf and Granberia mentioned, and also notices the Angel Halo shimmering with light more wildly than at the Sealed Sinner’s Prison. After another rumble, he decides to move on. Black Alice’s voice rings and warns Luka about his decision on where to thread. If he tries to “Continue Here”, he is suddenly killed, resulting a Game Over. Black Alice decides to bring Alice or one of the Four Heavenly Knights for her next amusement. Garden If Luka tries to progress through “The Door”, he finds out that it is locked, and Hainuwele appears with the key. She soon retreats after losing her wind, and drops the key, allowing Luka to progress. The door leads through some sort of garden. As he moves in, the Four Spirits appear and Sylph tries to tell Luka something, which Undine and Salamander think is a trap. A Chimera Dryad Vore suddenly shows up, which Luka has no problem with. A voice suddenly shouts out, which happens to be related to what the Spirits were talking about. However, it is still likely a trap, so they leave it up to Luka to decide. If Luka “Ignores the Voice”, it will call him a fool and then remain silent. Before he can decide his next course of action, he is immediately swarmed and eaten by plant monsters, leading to Game Over. If Luka “Follows it”, he runs towards the direction of the voice, but encounters a vengeful Alra Priestess. The alraune proves too much when it heals 100 million HP (using a reference from Fire Emblem), which is even higher than Quadruple Giga 10^4th. The same voice suddenly appears and stuns Alra Priestess and tells Luka to use Quadruple Giga while referencing IMMA CHARGIN MAH LAZER. The two fire Octuple Giga, 10^8th power, and obliterates the entire castle. Torture Chamber If Luka tries to progress through “The Stairs”, he encounters Bio-Weapon #777. Luka realizes the ground is unstable, and uses the earth to shatter it, causing the weapon to collapse through the floor. Luka peers down the hole created by the massive creature and ponders on where to go. If he heads “Downstairs”, he hopes that anything down there was taken out by the collapse. However, he instead stumbles upon a necromancer’s room, a Blood-Crazed Chrome, a New Game+ reference via Involuntary Organ Donor, and a Game Over. Deciding to head “Upstairs”, he finds himself in a lamia dwelling/torture chamber. As he moves in, the Four Spirits appear and Sylph tries to tell Luka something, which Undine and Salamander think is a trap. Shirohebi shows up and assumes she is inhostile due to their friendly encounter in Yamatai Village, but Sylph warns him to look at her more carefully. He flashes back to their meeting, where Shirohebi reveals to have an elder sister who attacked and raped travelers; the one he is facing now is the sister. Although Shirohebi proves to be powerful, Luka nonetheless seals her. A voice suddenly shouts out, which happens to be related to what the Spirits were talking about. However, it is still likely a trap, so they leave it up to Luka to decide. If Luka “Ignores the Voice”, it will call him a fool and then remain silent. Before he can decide his next course of action, he is immediately swarmed and eaten by multiple monsters, leading to Game Over. If Luka “Follows it”, he runs towards the direction of the voice, and encounters Alice, who unfortunately is a fake. The copy proves too much when it heals 100 million HP (using a reference from 72 Horas), which is even higher than Quadruple Giga 10^4th. The same voice suddenly appears and stuns Fake Alice and tells Luka to use Quadruple Giga while referencing IMMA CHARGIN MAH LAZER. The two fire Octuple Giga, 10^8th power, and obliterates the entire castle. Rebel’s Pit Luka finds himself in a desert-like region where the stranger greets him and introduces himself as Heinrich. He explains that Luka was sent to the Sealed Sinner’s Prison by Black Alice who froze time and dragged Luka’s soul into the prison. Fortunately, Heinrich was able to preserve Luka’s body due to the differences of time flows in the real world and the prison. Heinrich warns Luka that he must return to the real world soon, otherwise he will remain trapped forever. Heinrich explains that he needs to head east to the Rebel’s Pit, where the other sealed humans are, and points out the locations of interest: the prison’s exit, Kiyoto (a reference to Kyoto), and Lumine’s Forest (a reference to War of the Goddesses). However, in order to escape the prison, Luka needs various items in order to open its exit gate. Heinrich disappears for having expended his energy, but agrees to meet Luka in the Rebel’s Pit. Luka makes his way to his destination, but encounters the same pissed-off Scorpion Girl. After her defeat, he quickly presses on to the Rebel’s Pit. Upon reaching the Rebel’s Pit, Luka is greeted by a (currently nameless) human warrior, who has been expecting his arrival and gives him a quick tour. The human also mentions about sealed gates, where enemies Luka previously fought on his adventure seem to be appearing from. Heinrich appears and leads Luka to his house, where he answers all of his questions. “What do I need from here?”: Heinrich explains Luka needs two rose gems, located at Kiyoto and a giant tree to the north. He also needs to recover a part of the Four Spirits. “How did you really end up here?”: Heinrich says after he defeated Black Alice, Ilias tasked him to kill all monsters. Heinrich tried to question her but ultimately rebelled. Despite the odds, mortal verses divine, he was able to strike Ilias with the Angel Halo, much to Luka’s surprise even after a flashback on when he obtained the weapon. Heinrich theorizes that because the Angel Halo was created out of divinity, the divine should be able to touch the divine. However, Heinrich failed to defeat Ilias and doesn’t remember exactly how that happened. Heinrich warns Luka to be very careful when he fights Ilias, or he might wound up being in the prison again. “Who are all these other humans?”: Fellow commandment breakers, willing donors of sperm, non-believers, etc. The humans that were sealed by Ilias were deemed to be a threat to her, such as sperm donors provided their services to powerful monsters, heretics could persuade the masses, and of course the rebels. Heinrich explains that many took arms with him after learning is rebellion and his reason for it. However, the rebels lost and everyone wanted to forget about it else they’ll stir Ilias’ wrath again. “What about the Four Spirits?”: After Luka asks the three options above, he points out that Heinrich mentioned something about the Four Spirits. He calls them and tells all four of them that they aren’t as strong as they used to be. He asks them if they remember anything about their battle with Ilias, which none but Gnome do. However, it is apparent that her voice, instead of her memories, was sealed. Heinrich only recalls that he immediately released the spirits from his body before his defeat, but wasn’t fast enough which resulted a portion of the spirits being sealed as well. As thus, Luka’s task is to find what he needs to escape the prison. Heinrich suggests speaking to the citizens before leaving town. Upon roaming around the area, Luka learns that the humans are worshippers of Alice I and there are many deceased monsters aiding them in ousting Ilias’ and Black Alice’s followers that roam around the prison. Luka also receives the Golden Sword (a reference to The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) from the Weapons Shop Owner which is then blessed by a Monk and a Priest. Finally, Luka also learns about a lake to the north where Undine’s power lay and a volcano to the south where Salamander’s is. As Luka leaves, Undine highly advises against obtaining her power first, and is quickly backed up by Heinrich. Luka sticks to his original goal of getting Salamander’s first. Heinrich tips that the path to her power is still heavily guarded. Before Luka leaves, Heinrich also warns him not to return to Rebel’s Pit until he has at least acquired two spirit powers. Volcano of the First Leaving to the Volcano of the First, Luka feels that it somehow has a connection to Alice I. At nightfall, Luka tries to sleep his second night. However, Sylph immediately wakes him up, for he is being attacked by a Basilisk. Luka reaches out and grabs the Golden Sword (Iron Sword if Luka did not obtain it), for Luka accidentally left his Angel Halo after rolling away. He defeats her, and moves on. Reaching the mountain, Gnome suggests to be used in order to scale it, although Luka at first is against it. However, she becomes extremely tired at a level surface, and becomes unusable for a while. Luka presses on and enters a cave, but encounters a Medusa. After an incredibly heated fight, Luka finally defeats her and continues his search. Going further into the cave, Luka finally seems to be making progress as he enters a volcanic environment. Upon advancing, however, the same pissed-off Lava Girl appears, laments her luck on encountering the same enemy twice, and attempts to kill Luka. Upon defeating the Lava Girl a second time, Luka continues to advance further. As Salamander feels her power nearby, a creature of flame appears: Mandy (named by the author to differentiate the two), the sealed part of Salamander. However, like Salamander, Mandy refuses to give up her power without force. After an extremely heated battle, Mandy eventually yields, noting that Luka reminds her of Heinrich. Mandy explains that she abandoned her former master after being defeated by Ilias, but finds his actions admirable. She explains that after the fragments of the Four Spirits were sealed, Promestein corrupted them except Mandy and possibly Gnome (due to her mysterious personality) who pretended to be in such state; the corrupted Spirits wreaked havoc amongst the souls in the Sealed Sinner’s Prison and claimed their territories. Salamander questions Mandy’s acting, and the latter shows regret for “betraying” Heinrich and wishes to apologize, but felt it was too late to do so. Heinrich shows up to check on Luka, but leaves shortly after noticing the Salamanders getting acquainted and reminds Luka not to return to Rebel’s Pit. The “dominant half” of Salamander then absorbs the “submissive half”, but before she disappears, Mandy asks for Luka to do her proud and defeat the Goddess. Salamander slowly regains her memories and feels her strength recovering. After leaving the cave, an unknown figure warps Luka down the volcano where he proceeds to make way to Undine’s Prison. Undine’s Prison If Luka tries to head to the Prison before the Volcano, the Wander from Rebel’s Pit, Lewis Griffin, appears and orders him to turn around under direct orders from Heinrich. After clearing the volcano, Luka presses on to Undine’s Prison. Along the way, he encounters a more powerful-looking Alraune, and tests out Mandy’s powers against her. Luka eventually comes across a lake. Diving into it, he once again meets the same Dagon. The monster also mentions that the other Undine is also extremely hostile. Moving on into the dark depths, Luka meets the Corrupted Undine. Mandy chimes in and reminds him that Promestein corrupted the other spirits and they will attempt to kill Luka. After releasing Deeny from her dark form, she thanks Luka for his deed and then recombines with Undine. With two spirits at hand, Luka decides to return to Rebel’s Pit. Return to the Rebel’s Pit If Luka immediately tries to head back to the Rebel’s Pit after leaving, Heinrich orders him to leave to the Volcano at once. If Luka returns right after Volcano of the First, he finds the town completely in ruins. He then finds Black Alice and Heinrich and the forces of the Rebel’s Pit clashing (attacking with references from Perfect World International), but Black Alice easily wipes out Heinrich’s followers. After Luka and Heinrich use Octuple Giga, Heinrich berates Luka for returning, explaining that she was tracking him and he led her to the town. Black Alice, having survived the attack, reveals that she sent Chimera scouts to the Pit, but found it extremely suspicious that Luka was heading into the same area as her minions were. Heinrich and Luka try to continue fighting, but to no avail, and are killed by the 8th Monster Lord, thus resulting a Game Over. After getting back Mandy and Deeny, Luka decides its time to return. Deeny apologizes for her actions, but Heinrich disregards it as it is unimportant. Luka asks why Heinrich told him not to return, and he points to a bunch of monster corpses, stating that Black Alice was tracking his movements. By sending him all over the place, Heinrich was able to divert her sight away from him, but not all the time. Had Luka decided to return early, Black Alice would have grown suspicious for heading the same way as her chimera were and would have shown up. Luka asks if Black Alice could be ambushed, but Heinrich replies that she isn’t so readily defeated that easily and Luka is still too weak without the power of all four spirits. Heinrich also points out Luka’s idiocy saying that he would have confronted the chimera if he told him about them. Having received the answer, Heinrich then tasks Luka to scout town once more to see if he can get word of anything else. As he looks around, the citizens tell him that Sylphy is somewhere to the north and Gnomey is to the south. Luka also learns Final Daze from Cursed Swordsmaster Lily, is accompanied by Lewis Griffith when he leaves, and is told by the Warlock to obtain holy angel feathers from Lumine’s Forest. He also catches a glimpse of what appears to be the Kitsune he met in the real world. After he is finished sightseeing, Luka meets Heinrich at the west gate where over 90 (a reference to IT’S OVER 9,000! but was stopped by Luka) monsters are appearing from the Grand Gate. Although Luka has learned Final Daze, Heinrich strongly warns him against using what Luka plans to do it together with. If Luka performs the deadly combination Heinrich warned him not to do, he instantly blows through the entire wave of monsters, but incinerates the town in the process. To make up for it, Heinrich and the angered citizens make Luka destroy the Grand Gate while they make repairs to the town. Characters Luka – As implied by Lilith and Lilim is a descendant of Heinrich. Soul sealed currently in Sealed Sinners Prison where this mod takes place. Heinrich Hein – Hero who defeated Black Alice and later rebelled against Ilias before ending up in the Sealed Sinners Prison, serves as a guide and mentor to Luka as well as the person who does Luka’s evaluations. Heinrich is portrayed to be quite perverted at times in the evaluations (best example being Basilisk). Black Alice – 8th monster lord that was defeated by Heinrich 500 years ago; sent Luka into the Sealed Sinners Prison. Battles Amphisbaena Generally a straightforward battle where she has a normal attack and a bind attack. Hainuwele Generally straightforward with normal attacks, but she will heal indefinitely when her HP is dropped to 0. Her Dive Bomb attack will cause her to slow down, and so will Lightning Sword Flash; five slowdowns are enough to cause Hainuwele to flee. On the fourth slowdown, Hainuwele stops using Dive Bomb. She has an extremely high avoidance rate, so Sylph is mandatory. Gnome is needed to reduce damage dealt. Chimera Dryad Vore A mere copy of the normal Chimera Dryad Vore, though she goes down rather easily than before thanks to the power of the Four Spirits. Alra Priestess Greatly strengthened version of Alra Priestess. Once her health lowers to about a fifth or so, she will use Master Seal Promotion (a reference to Fire Emblem) and heal 100 million health. At this point, Heinrich comes in and stuns her, prompting Luka to use Quadruple Giga while referencing IMMA CHARGIN MEH LAZER. If Luka fails to load Quadruple Giga in six turns, Alra Priestess become unstunned and use Corona (another reference to Fire Emblem), which will one-shot Luka. Bio-Weapon #777 Basically a Giganto Weapon, but can heal indefinitely no matter how many Vaporizing Rebellion Swords are thrown at it. It also has a new attack: Tail Sweep, but this causes the ground to become unstable. Earth Rumbling Decapitation also causes unstable ground; five shatters are enough to break the floor beneath the Monster. After using her Tail Sweep four times, the bio-weapon will realize the crack in the ground and stop using it. Shirohebi I Another straightforward fight. She has normal attacks, a multi-hit attack, a bind, and a status-inducing eye that causes trance. Fake Alice A slightly beefed version of the final fight with Alice. All of her magic spells can deal well over 1,200 with Gnome, which is more than half of Luka's HP. Once her health is lowered to about a fifth or so, she will use 72 Horas (a reference to 72 Horas/Hours) and heal 100 million health. At this point, Heinrich comes in and stuns her, prompting Luka to use Quadruple Giga while referencing IMMA CHARGIN MEH LAZER. If Luka fails to load Quadruple Giga in six turns, Fake Alice become unstunned and use Hora All The Time, which will one-shot Luka. Scorpion Girl Greatly strengthened version of Scorpion Girl. Her Venom Tail attack is not 100% dodgeable unlike the original. Otherwise a straightforward fight. Luka starts off the fight with 4 SP, so using Salamander at the beginning is of best interest. Basilisk Greatly strengthened version of Basilisk. Her fight is scripted very similarly to the original. However, Luka starts off disarmed from Angel Halo and will reach for his next best weapon. This fight is extremely easy if the Golden Sword was picked up from the Weapon Store Owner and blessed by the Monk and Priest at Rebel’s Pit (if not, get it on the second visit). Otherwise it is considerably tough if the Iron Sword is being used. Medusa The first custom fight in this mod. Medusa is quite similar to Shirohebi I. However, her Petrifying Bites inflicts petrification and strikes four times in one round; eight successful hits are enough to completely petrify Luka and render him helpless to a one-hit KO attack. Gnome cannot be used here due to her being tired for helping Luka scale a mountain earlier. Lava Girl Another strengthened version of an original monster. Her lava is extremely hot and damaging, which means Gnome is mandatory. Otherwise, still straightforward. Mandy A different looking Salamander takes on Luka on an intensely (pun intended) heated match. Luka is forced to go toe-to-toe with this Salamander using only his Salamander. If Sylph or Undine are activated, Mandy will immediately launch a counterattack against his evasiveness and cancel their abilities. If Luka attempts to use Gnome, Mandy will use Earth Cancel like Tamamo did and block it out. Vaporizing Rebellion Sword is also useless, for it will heal her for slightly less the damage dealt. Mandy also has nasty attacks up her sleeve. Her Roar of the Salamander can deal a whopping damage of 1,200. She may also use Plasmafication to charge up for Roar of the Lightning Flame Dragon; if Luka does not guard, he will be one shotted. Alraune Third custom fight in this mod. Generally a straightforward fight with only normal attacks, but once Luka lowers her health down to 0, she recovers 20,000 HP. Salamander urges him to activate her hyper-powered form, and when he does so, Mandy informs him of the potential of her power. She tells him to end the battle with Charring Mistake. Dagon Greatly strengthened version of Dagon. Sylph and Undine are useful in avoiding her attacks, but she can deal quite a hefty amount of damage. Salamander is unusable for this fight, so SP preserving is needed. Corrupt Undine/Deeny A different looking Undine that goes toe-to-toe with Luka’s. Like Mandy, if Luka attempts Sylph or Gnome, she will disable it. Salamander is still unusable. Deeny only has one standard attack that deals 500 damage, which is 1/4th of Luka’s maximum health. She is also equipped with a counterattack that is indicated when she uses Aqua Guard and does nothing. When she uses Erratic Movement, she does two things: “Undine retreats away to the left gaining speed!” or “Undine veers to the right!”. On her first usage, Undine will warn him what to do: the former requires a Serene Mind along with Guard and the latter requires a Serene Demon Sword. At 1/3rd health, Deeny will use Tranquil Currents, damaging him for 50-200 health per turn. Lily The Cursed Swordsmaster of Rebel’s Pit, her moves are quite identical to Granberia’s. She has rather low health, but makes up for it in high damage, so Hyper Salamander is completely unnecessary. Once her health is lowered to 1/3rd, she uses Final Daze to stun Luka and KO him with Ninefold Rakasha. Skills Because there are fragments of the Four Spirits lying around in Sealed, Luka gains new abilities upon defeating the other spirit. In addition, there is also one new skill that is not related to the Four Spirits whatsoever. Spirits Passionate Wrath Salamander’s hyper-charged mode. Normal Attacks invoke Blade of Burning Passion, an extremely powerful attack that is comparable to a normal attack from Sylph + Gnome + Undine. Skill damage is greatly boosted, even moreso than combined with the respective spirit and normal Salamander. At the end of a turn, Passion’s Retaliation occurs, which grants Luka 1 SP that can exceed the cap, but sacrifices a tenth of his health. However, other Spirits or Quadruple Giga cannot be used while Passionate Wrath is active. Once the skill ends, Salamander becomes too fatigued for the remainder of the battle and several others thus preventing Quadruple Giga from being used. Costs 10 SP to activate. Cursed Swordsman Skills Charring Mistake Hyper-charged version of Vaporizing Rebellion Sword. Luka feints his ultimate skill and then attacks with devastating spiritual flames, dealing six hits of excessive damage, but ends Passionate Wrath. Costs 8 SP. Final Daze A weak skill that stuns the enemy for five turns, allowing Luka to load Quadruple Giga and end the battle. However, because it is a well-known skill by monsters, several monsters will either fake stun, resist it, or launch a counter. Final Daze will also never work twice on the same enemy. Costs 3 SP. References, Non-art Credit and more Any reference belongs to you and you wish to have it removed comment below or send an email (refer to Readme for email) Non-MGQ related references *Master Seal Promotion and Corona – Fire Emblem. Alraune Priestess also changes her dialogue to Alraune Bishop for when she uses Corona (as proof of her promotion). *72 Horas *IMMA CHARGIN MAH LAZER *Golden Sword -- The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. The Golden Sword is the strongest form of the Master Sword in all the LoZ games. Luka acquires the Golden Sword with the common chest fan-fare in the Legend of Zelda series. *Natsu Dragneel -- Fairy Tail - Mandy's two roars, both counters, and HP regeneration are based on attacks or abilities of Fairy Tail's Natsu. Natsu is sometimes nicknamed Salamander as well. *Harmony and Vacuity -- Perfect World International -- MMORPG originating from China which has a North American branch. The stages of promotion are based on Taoism stages of spiritual cultivation *Armageddon -- Perfect World International -- A heavy hitting attack for the Barbarian Class *Elemental Shell Burst -- Perfect World International -- A defensive skill for the Wizard Class (made it an attack here) *Yataghan Vortext -- Perfect World International -- An attack for the Seeker Class *Undying Will Flame -- Hitman Reborn! -- A mode commonly seen in the anime, Hitman Reborn!, where the main character (and later in the story multiple people) unleases his willpower to finish what he regrets not doing before dieing. Luka verbalizes Passionate Wrath as his "Undying will", as well as using the power of fire to reference to this. *Kiyoto – Reference to Kyoto (and I have a reason for doing this…) Tofu,Inari and Kitsunes, Fushimi Shrine *YMunesanzun -- Multiple non-MGQ remixes and remakes. http://www.youtube.com/user/YMunesanzun?feature=watch Youtube Channel *IT’S OVER 9,000! *Lily -- Fate Series -- Saber Lily. The art is by Kunimitsu. *Proserpina's Tea -- Greek myth - Proserpina is the wife of Pluto. I used her name for Rapunzel's most lethal poison attack. MGQ-related references *SpasMaran – Blood-Crazed Chrome uses ? NG+’s Involuntary Organ Donor skill (Permission asked via email never responded…) *Vytong (aka Gokken) – 8-bit Luka and Sitteno sound tracks. *The destruction of the area by two Gigas -- Doppelganger (the name however I based on the math lol 10^4 with 4 being the spirits than octuple aught to be twice the spirits (10^8) ) *Lumine's Forest -- [[War of the Goddesses] - A fallen angel that rebelled against Ilias (refer to WOTG for the story behind that. I'm just borrowing the idea of the fallen angel and the name). *"I'll make your blood boil. "" -- Fluffy Tail - One of Salamander's phrases when using Heat Wave is part of the lyrics for Ken Ashcorp's Fluffy Tail song. Download and Current Tasks As with all mods make sure you have Part 1 and 2 combined. Also either make a copy of your game folder and post the contents into the copy or keep a back-up folder for your script file. Version 1.7 Beta (Part 1) and (Part 2) [Quick Fix for people doing a new game ] (Script Only) [Updated] SPOILERS http://www.mediafire.com/file/c7t4c3ajtsv9c5c/Mod_Story.xlsx The story as of so far...from chapter 1 to 5 You are free to comment on the story or make suggestions to the story here on the Wikia. Note: its an Microsoft Office Excel (not openoffice) file so make sure you have something to open it with Current tasks (more will be added as bugs are found or suggestions,etc.) *Finding sound effects to use aside from the game's se library *Contacting people if I may use their sound effects, images, or music,etc. as well as references if any made. *Looking for someone to create a proper Title screen... *Creating and balancing "Tranquility Blade" *'New:' Brainstorming a way to create a party-system (got the idea after re-playing slash's rhetorical lust mod) for Chapter 5 (Tamamo, Luka and some others will go together). I may scrap the idea but for now I am thinking of a way to do it... Patch Notes For the current patch notes click the link above... :Old Patch Notes can be found Here. Upcoming 2.0 B patch notes (Est. Release 12/15 I was so distracted today (12/14) ] *Start of Chapter 3 (might change the name from Chapter from something else at least for this 3rd one to not confuse people searching online for info on Chapter 3 lol...) *Finished implementing a wave system (HP, SP, spirit turns, etc. carry over for the next fights without resetting thus your actions in the last fight carry over) *Implemented first 9 wave monsters *Implemented H-scenes for all 9 first wave monsters I'll work on this slowly so I avoid copy-pasta on monsters that already have H-scenes. I will start from the very beginning with Amphisbaena. (not in this patch however...) *Working on the the second wave of monsters (another 15) in case you decide to use quadruple giga at any time of first wave (other than Imp) *Replaced the second vampire with a behemoth *Fixed a bug where dieing and retrying in the midst of the wave you would start with 0 HP (and thus any successful enemy hit would leave to a KO unless used meditate) *Fixed a bug where starting the next part of the wave would cause your SP to stack (at least graphically) *Fixed a bug where if you used Hyper Mandy, lost, and retried Hyper Mandy would stay knocked out *Fixed a bug where using Final Daze on 1 enemy would make it immune for the next monster (The Intention is that Final daze cannot be used twice on the same enemy however) *Implementing my version of poison (the game folders have an image for poison state but it is never used (maybe in chapter 3 of the actual game? ) * Gallery Artist pages (order of permission given not alphabetical) *Sakamasa (さかまさ) -- Pixiv *In'nenka (インネンカ) -- Pixiv *Alraune (アルラウネ) -- Pixiv *Kunimitsu (國光) -- Pixiv *Kiomaru1 -- Deviantart *Anubish -- Deviantart *Jasson78 -- Deviantart Sakamasa -- Fiona Austin - Centaur.jpg|Fiona Austin -- Centaur. By Sakamasa Sakamasa -- Yulia Anishev - Minotaur.jpg|Yulia Aneshev -- Minotaur. By Sakamasa Sakamasa -- Lewis Griffith - Succubus.jpg|Lewis Griffin -- Nightmare Succubus. By Sakamasa Sakamasa -- Lewis 3.jpg|Lewis Griffin transformed. By Sakamasa Sakamasa -- Konoe Nanbara - Kitsune.jpg|Konoe Nanbara -- Kitsune. By Sakamasa Alraune -- Medusa.png|Medusa. By Alraune Alraune -- Alraune.png|Alraune. By Alraune Alraune -- Water Spirit - Undine -.png|Undine -- Water Spirit. By Alraune Innennka -- Lamia.jpg|Lamia. By Innenka Alraune -- Blue Dragon.png|Dragon. By Alraune Alraune -- Nyx - Goddess of Night.png|Nyx. By Alraune Sakamasa -- Emilia Bowen - Dragon.jpg|Emilia Bowen - Dragon. By Sakamasa Sakamasa -- Alicia Abel - Harpy.jpg|Alicia Abel -- Harpy. By Sakamasa Sakamasa -- Charlotte Beyron - Elf.jpg|Charlotte Beyron -- Unknown. By Sakamasa Alraune -- Earth Spirit - Gnome.png|Gnome -- Earth Spirit. By Alraune Alraune -- Wind Spirit - Sylph.png|Sylph -- Wind Spirit. By Alraune Kunimitsu -- Jorougumo.jpg|Jorougumo (Spiderwoman). By Kunimitsu Category:Side Stories